


Talking

by CrawlerCraft



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 2nd Favorite Ship, F/M, Riptide is Amazing, This Should Happen in the Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlerCraft/pseuds/CrawlerCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel does not know how to think after watching Shaw kill Darwin. She thinks her choice might have been stupid. Maybe she just needs someone who will talk to her. Someone who will listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the X-Men characters used in this story. I am just a fan of Riptide and this ship and thought, "Hey, I should do that!" (it is 3:00am here, so work with me).

The last thing she saw before she was teleported away by the red man was her friends staring in horror at the dying man named Darwin. They had all been recruited by two mutants to help them defeat a man named Sebastian Shaw. Now, Angel was joining his team.

Once they were inside the submarine, Angel felt as if she had been spinning for hours. She looked at the man who had teleported them. He gave her a look that said, "You'll get used to it" before he was called for by his master. Angel got up to shake off the feeling of barfing all over a nice looking submarine. At this point, she had no idea what she was supposed to do. She had agreed with everything Shaw had said and she was now on his ship with his henchmen. But she had no idea what she had to do or where she was supposed to go. 

She had gotten to know the teleporting man for a little while. He had told her about his first time joining the Hellfire Club and she thought it was interesting. No sooner had they been talking for almost an hour when Angel realized that they were being watched. When she turned her head to the left, she saw a young man sitting at the controls for for the ship. To Angel, it looked like he had stopped everything he was doing just to watch Angel and Azazel's conversation. And she was right.

"Is he...watching us?" she asked Azazel.

"Yes," Azazel sighed, "he does that a lot. Sometimes you don't even know he's there. We told him that we would teach him English but he wants to learn it in his own way. I guess he thinks that by hearing the words, he'll be able to tell what they mean." He chuckled a little at his statement.

"So, he can't speak English? At all?"

"Yes. And I don't usually see him open his mouth to say even a word in Spanish." Now they both saw the man's head face the controls, as if he was not listening any more. "I like the kid and I think his powers are stronger than mine. But I just don't know what Shaw saw in him."

With that, they heard the name Azazel being called from the next room. Without a word, he teleported and Angel stood there coughing up the red smoke that he left behind. When she finished, she turned towards the young man who had been watching them. He wore a blue tux and he had long brown hair. She was trying to remember him from the night Shaw had taken her away from the other mutants. All she could remember, though, was Shaw persuading her into joining him, Azazel killing off almost all the guards in the building, and a giant tornado that destroyed the machine that the telepath had used to find her.

Shaw told Angel about his plan, but she was barely listening. She would just simply chuckle when she thought it was necessary. When she was free to go, she decided to do something she had not done in a while. The submarine was above surface and they were in the middle of the ocean. Angel thought it was awesome and Azazel had told her that it would be alright if she wanted to sit on the roof of the submarine before they would go back down the next morning. Angel climbed the ladder and pushed open the door. As soon as she saw the billions of stars looking down at her, she smiled. The last time she got to look up at the stars was when the was seven. She stood up and stretched. She brushed her hair, long and black, with her fingers. As she did so, she hummed to a slow tune. She could not remember if she had made it up or not, but it was certainly stuck in her head after that. And then, she stopped. She felt her face turn pink as she realized she was being stared at by the young man from before. She thought that he was probably doing the same thing she was going to do. She began to walk backwards to the ladder but stopped once she noticed that he was motioning her to sit next to him. She was about to say no to him, but when she saw his hair blowing in the cool breeze, she realized that it wasn't even windy out. She inched closer to him and the closer she got, the more cold she became. This was until her own hair started to blow in her face. "It's cold out here, huh?" she asked him. He said nothing. He just looked down at the water. Angel started to wonder if he couldn't understand her. But it made sense. If he couldn't speak English then how could he understand it? She looked up at the sky. She wondered if Darwin was up there. She wondered if he was watching her, ashamed at her. How could she have been so blind. It was her fault she let him die. If she had just stayed with the other mutants, Darwin would still be alive. "Darwin," she whispered, "Banshee, Havok, Mystique, Hank, Charles, Erik...I'm sorry." She began to cry silently. Eventually, she felt the small breeze from before dry her tears away. She opened her eyes and saw a tiny tornado at her feet. She almost screamed, but she quickly stopped herself when she saw the young man move his fingers around. That's when she realized that he was the one who had created the tornado on the night Darwin had died. Then she started to get mad.

"I don't understand! Why do we have to declare war with the US and Russia by killing our own kind in the process?"

Silence.

"I mean, what is Shaw's goal exactly? Start nuclear war with two countries just to show the world that mutants existed?"

Silence.

"Can't you understand this? Do you know what we've gotten into? We are talking about mutants killing mutants! Until it eventually ends with humans killing mutants or mutants killing humans! And it will all start from Shaw's own little World War 3!" She just thought for a minute before she turned away from him. "Forget it. You probably can't understand what I'm saying. I should have kept my thoughts to myself." She buried her face in her hands.

"Los seres humanos se matan unos a otros durante la guerra."

Angel turned to face him. She didn't realize his voice would be so soft. In fact, she didn't think she was ever going to here his voice. She could understand him. She didn't know a lot of Spanish but she did know what he said. "You...understood me?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you give me a sign or something?"

Right as she finished, however, their eyes met. His light brown eyes seemed to smile when they first made contact. 'What is happening?' she thought to herself. 'He's blushing and my heart is pounding!' She felt his hand touch here's. She wanted to move it away but she just couldn't. 

"It is not cold anymore," he said to her. Her eyes widened and she felt as if she was going to faint. She inched closer and rested her cheek on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her as they let their feet touch the water. Angel may not have liked Shaw's plan, but she knew there was a way she could enjoy herself. She made her own plan; every time he sat at the submarines controls, she would take the seat next to him. Whenever they teleported, she would hold his hand. She would always stand next to him and help him when he needed her. After a few moments of silence, she finally asked him. "What's your name?"

"Janos."

Janos. The name gave her a chill. It was perfect. She wanted him. He made her feel happy. And happy he was, as well. Angel had nothing on her mind except for him. She did not want to think about the events that were soon to come. For now, she sat on the submarine with Janos and let the billions of stars watch them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you want more, please comment. 
> 
> Kuroro fan fiction coming soon.


End file.
